Sand
by RainiDayz
Summary: Things have been quite recently throughout both Konoha and Suna, but when a injured ninja comes stumbling onto the training grounds, who knows what could happen. OC ninja. Squeal to Leaf


Okay so I'm switching some things up in this story. It's set in almost a warped time. Orochimaru is still a threat as is the Sound Village. It's a little weird, but it's the only way it sounded right. Don't like don't read. Easy Peasy.

*Niwa no hebi translates to 'snake in the garden' or 'garden snake'.

* * *

Quickly she crashed through the leaves on foot, leaving no chance of having them follow. Her bag thrashed widely against her side as her right arm pumped against it. Her left hand clung firm against her eye as it bled profusely, its line matching her long gone tear stains from the other. The spiked ends of her medium length hair brushed against some of the lower branches, adding to her paranoia. Her heart pounded violently, as it had over the past number of unknown hours. Her vision was blurred worse than before, she could feel body starting to shut down. She stumbled and twisted, doing a falling slide in the dirt. She groaned and grabbed her eye once more, feeling it's poisoned sting.

"Hello?"

Her head shot up as she tried to stand, failing miserably only to fall back onto her knees. She blinked her eyes slowly, beginning to fade. She heard hurried footsteps followed by a gasp.

"Ah! Hold on!"

She felt a pair strong arms lift her up as her bag slid from her shoulder, making a metallic 'clink', then everything went to black.

.

Lee had just returned from a mission and had simply been training outside Suna when he heard a noise.

"Hello?" He called, following it closely, ready to strike.

As he approached they seemed to move more hastily, until he drew them back. In the dirt was someone he didn't recognize, nor did he care. She was a girl, looking to be slightly above average height, straight black hair down to spiked tips, and he was barely able to notice a single red eye before it was closed.

He instantly reacted. "Ah! Hold on!" He assured, lifting her up but stopping at a small sound. He looked by his feet, noticing a small, dark purple bag with a black hitai-ate hanging half way out. He quickly grabbed the bag and headband and took off for the hospital.

He ran full speed, checking the only visible injury i had. A long gash running from her forehead and across her left eye, leading down to the middle of her cheek. It was hard to tell due the over flow of blood running down her face, but he was sure that the eye lid was split and the eye itself was probably punctured, most likely blinded permanently.

Lee swallowed hard and focused on running. He had seen several injuries and even death in his line of work, but it's rare to see one so graphic. Most work with ninja weapons had a purpose to injure and effect a person's maneuvering or strategy, but this one seemed to be only to hurt, probably to kill.

He arrived at the hospital in a little more than what could be considered his record time. The ninja girl was immediately brought into care, but left her stuff with the Leaf nin. Lee didn't mind, but he decided it would be best to inform Gaara of the situation, being the Kazekage and all.

.

Gaara sat at his desk, a mountain of work and papers before him, as it has been since he he had be named Kazekage. He scowled at the stacks of missions, knowing it was ridiculous, but not stopping him from trying to get it to leave. He felt like he was forever behind the desk, and he hated it. After the first couple days, he understood why the Hokage Tsunade had been so lazy.

His bitter sulking was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." He said emotionlessly.

The door opened to green ninja. "Hi Gaara." He smiled.

"Lee." Gaara's scowl changed to a slight smile, a seemingly rare occurrence, if ever, but was very fluent around said ninja. "What brings you here?"

"I have some -"

Gaara stood, his smile gone. "Why is there blood on you?"

Lee blinked and checked himself. Sure enough there was bright crimson staining his left arm. "Oh! Do not worry, it is not mine. But it does have something to do with what I need to inform you of."

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Not long ago, I was training on ground four when I heard something. I was not sure what it was, so I followed it. I found a girl on the ground, someone I didn't not recognize, but she was injured badly. I just ran her to the hospital, it looked like someone was trying to kill her."

Gaara thought for a moment, processing the story. "Did she have a symbol of her village?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, a hitai-ate, though I did not check to see where from." He reached into his vest and pulled out said item, turning it over and showing it to Gaara.

"Anti-Sound..." He said aloud. The metal plate was in scripted with Orochimaru's symbol struck through. "Lee, I want you to go home and change. Then go to the hospital and wait for me. Don't let her leave."

Lee nodded. "Will do." He smiled and planted a quick kiss on Gaara's lips before turning to leave.

When the door shut, the Kazekage turned back to him mountainous work. He scowled.

.

She opened her eyes to white. She blinked, realizing she was only seeing out of one. She closed it again and sat up, crossing her legs under a sheet and holding her head in her hands.

"Are you feeling better?"

Her eyes shot open. That voice. She raised her head to see a man sitting across from her. He had straight black hair that almost resembled a bowl cut and overly bushy eyebrows. The next thing she noticed was his green spandex suit and orange leg warmers. She knew secretly beneath they held extremely heavy weights. And on his waist, he wore the red lined symbol or the Leaf Village.

Her eye widened and she instantly bowed where she was.

"Y-yes! Thank you, Lee-sama."

Lee's eyebrows raised. "You know who I am?"

"Y-yes." She swallowed hard.

"Well you don't have to bow to me." She lifted her head. He smiled widely. "And please don't call me Lee-sama. Just call me Lee!"

"Oh," She sat up and smiled. "Okay Lee."

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

She froze and her eye widened. "My bag!" She looked around quickly. "Where's my bag?"

Lee twitched at her sudden movement then went over to the closet. "It is in here." He smiled and retrieved the dark purple object of choice.

She took it in her hands greedily then frowned. "You didn't...didn't look in it did you?" She looked up to him fearfully.

He shook his head quickly. "No! No, I did not look in it. However your hitai-ate did fall out." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out her black headband, on it bared the crossed symbol of the Sound Village.

She took it and lowered her head. "So you know then." She removed her sheet and stood, pulling the bag over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Lee stopped in front of her, raising his hands defensively. "There is no need to leave."

"Yes there is." She said solemnly. "I'm not wanted here. I won't be accepted anywhere now. I'm viewed solely as traitor and a rouge ninja. I'll be hunted down, putting anyone I am close to in danger. So there is reason to leave." She stepped around him and started for the door.

"Please wait!" Lee urged. "I am sure there is something we can do. The Kazekage will be here a few moments and would like to speak with you!"

She froze and turned back to him. "Sabaku no Gaara?"

Lee nodded brightly. "Yes! He asked me to wait here with you until he could arrive."

She smiled for a moment then frowned again. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." She sighed. "Please tell Kazekage Gaara-sama I am sorry."

Lee started to object as she opened the door but stopped when she froze. She looked up in surprise to see a set of light blue eyes outlined in black as dark as night and the kanji lettering of 'love' slightly hidden by spiky red hair.

"Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara-sama!" She instantly fell to her knees and bowed.

"Hello Gaara!" Lee beamed.

"Hello Lee." Gaara looked from him to the girl on the floor. "Is this her?" Lee nodded and she looked up slightly. "Sit back down on your bed." He ordered. "You look pale."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." She instantly complied as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Don't call me that." She looked up. "My name is-"

"Sabaku no Gaara." She answered before him.

"Just Gaara." He demanded.

She nodded. "Yes, Gaara."

He studied her for a moment. "Who are you?"

She swallowed hard and was hesitant a moment longer. "I... I would prefer not to use it anymore." She was met by Gaara's intense glare.

"What is your name?" He nearly growled, causing Lee to look slightly concerned.

"Niwa no hebi." She answered finally. "But that's only because I can't remember my real one."

"Real one?" Lee asked.

She nodded. "Orochimaru killed my whole village, all of my family including my parents, when I was so young I can't remember when exactly. But when he found me... he seemed to see something about me that he liked... and he took me with a thread. Either I'd serve him or I'd die with my village. At the time I was too young... too scared and alone to refuse. So years I trained under him, building up my strength in hopes of one day escaping. I had motivation, but I knew I had no where to go when I left. I started listening to Kabuto tell stories to Orochimaru about nearby and far off villages. He talked about the Chunin exams once, that's when I first heard of the Great Rock Lee, a powerful ninja with no nin or gen jutsu. Only Tai, and it was his most desirable power as well as his ability to open five of his inner gates, and at such a young age. Then I also heard of the Mighty Sabaku no Gaara, the untouchable sand ninja who had an impervious defense against any kind of physical attack. Never before had he been beaten. He told him the story of your battle at the preliminaries; how Lee had managed to hit Gaara despite his sand, and how Gaara had defeated the ninja who's speed made him invisable. When I heard of this, it was my goal to find one of you once I escaped, at least try to get some help from either one of you. Then a few years later, I heard that these two great ninjas I was so inspired by had married, and Gaara became the Kazakage. I knew I had to escape soon. I could find you both now." She bowed on her bed once again. "Please, I ask to learn under both of you. I want to learn and master speed and Tai jutsu as well as Rock Lee and wield sand and strength as well as the master Sabaku no Gaara. I want to be able to fight Orochimaru, and everything he has done to anyone like me. I don't want revenge on him for what he's done, but I do want justice for everyone he has hurt. Please teach me. Please..."

A moment passed before Gaara spoke. "What happened to you?"

Another moment. "I tried to sneak out." She explained. "Orochimaru's security isn't very great when he knows the village is free from any attacks. I was able to get most of the way through the path I had laid out for myself, but then I ran into Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand. He had always be skeptical of me, so when we crossed roads, he felt no reason to hold back his attack. Luckily he had not be the one to train me, so I was able to match against his moves without having to copy them. But this gave me a disadvantage, because Orochimaru had taught him. When I knocked one of his blows away, he swiped me with a poisoned kuni." She smiled. "However I think he was too caught up to realize which one he had used. The poison he used was almost harmless, the kunai itself did more damage. Eventually I was able to use a tai jutsu technique I had developed for my escape, based off the story I heard of you Lee."

Lee raised his eyebrows in excitement. "What did you do?"

Her smile widened as she sat up. "I simply ran and jumped around him so much he got confused before I bolted away."

At this Gaara half smirked as Lee began to laugh.

"That is not at all the Tai jutsu I was expecting." Lee admitted. "Though if it worked and you have come all this way I believe I can teach you a hundred times more!" He smiled and shot her a thumbs up.

She gasped slightly. "Really?" He nodded. "Oh thank you, Lee Sensei!" She bowed again.

"Ah! Please do not bow to me!" Lee waved his hands smiling. "Lee Sensei is fine!"

"Alright." She sat up with a smile, then turned slowly to Gaara. His smirk was gone, his face was stoic. To her it seemed much more intimidating than she had heard about.

"I will teach you too." He said solemnly.

Her smile brightened. "Thank you, Gaara Sensei." She attempted to bow her head slightly before stopping. "Thank you both very much. I promise will not fail or I shall try harder until I succeed."

Lee smiled broadly at her words. "That is the spirit Ni..." He stopped short. "Um, if you do not want to be called Niwa no Hebi, what should we call you?"

"Rain." She said immediately, not needing a second thought.

"Rain?" Lee and Gaara asked simultaneously.

"Yes." She nodded. "Because in the spring, it's the rain that washes away the past winter, and brings forth something new. It doesn't abandon the past, but it starts over and grows from it."

Lee had tears in his eyes as he smiled broadly. "SO YOUTHFUL! I AM EXCITED TO TAKE YOU ON AS MY STUDENT!" He shouted with all of his enthusiasm.

Gaara was silently impressed. In a way she had almost reminded him of himself. Her past, he knew, a lot of people would not accept, or at least take a long time. But she would face it anyway.

"So am I." He said unchanged.

Rain smiled and stood. "I'm ready!" She said determinedly. "I will start my training immediately."

"No." Gaara stopped her. "First go into town and get some new clothes. Take this." He held out a little bag of coins. She blinked and looked down, noticing all the tears in her dark outfit stained with blood.

She took the bag. "Thank you, Gaara Sensei."

He nodded. "Lee can you show her around the village? I must get back to work."

"Ah yes, I'd be happy to!" He smiled.

Gaara visibly smiled. "Thank you." He said and quickly kissed him before leaving.

Lee turned to her happily. "Shall we get going?"

Rain nodded "Yes!"


End file.
